


The Most Embarrassing Thing

by Annegsp0983



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Mild Language, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Teenage Dorks, dogshit, guys it's crack...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annegsp0983/pseuds/Annegsp0983
Summary: After a long day at Nationals, the third year Crows get to discussing their most embarrassing life moments.Daichi wins.





	The Most Embarrassing Thing

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*  
> I am not even gonna try to explain this...actually...  
> nah.  
> I did it for the lol'z.

 

Sugawara Koushi flopped face down onto his pillow. He was exhausted. Even though he had only played a total of five whole minutes in the combined two games the team had won today, he was utterly spent. A foot jabbed into his ribs. He cracked an eyelid, following the leg to its source, Sawamura Daichi.

“No sleeping yet.” He punctuated the sentence with another shove of his foot. Suga lolled onto his side with a groan.

“Why? I am ready to sleep.”

“Because the second and first years still have to bathe, and as co-captain of this team, you have to help me make sure everyone is done by 22:00 lights out.” Daichi gave him a smile that was more teeth than friendly.

“Fine. Fine.” Suga huffed. “But you are responsible for keeping me awake.” Daichi's reply was another firm shove of his foot. “Not with your ugly-ass foot!” Suga barked. The room grew silent at his outburst.

“Suga-san's getting cranky...” Nishinoya sung from behind Asahi. Suga shoved Daichi's foot back at its owner, and propped himself up on an elbow.

“My feet are not ugly.” Daichi swung a pillow at him. “If you wanna talk ugly feet...” He leaned closer. “Asahi has feet that probably qualify as ugly-ass.” He hissed at a volume that Asahi was sure to hear.

“Wait, what?” Asahi turned toward them.

“Daichi said you have ugly-ass feet.” Suga jabbed a finger at Asahi's feet nestled under a blanket. He gave the blanket a tug. “Let'see 'em!”

“Hey! No. My feet aren't ugly!” Asahi tucked his knees to his chest, clutching at the blanket.

“Then you'll have no problems showing them off.” Daichi sassed, helping Suga tug at the blanket.

“Stop! Noooooo. You guys are ganging up on me!” The taller boy whined.

“Aww come on Asahi-san. You're feet aren't ugly.” Noya leaned over, pulling one of his feet free of the blanket.

“Noya!” Asahi swatted at the libero. “Stop touching my feet. It's gross!” Noya gave him a devilish grin before licking the side of his foot. Daichi and Suga exchanged a crass glance.

“Dude...You just licked his foot.” Suga cringed.

“It's just a foot.” Noya answered with a shrug.

“I need to go wash my foot again.” Asahi got up, hopping out of the room.

“You have no sense of tact, do you?” Daichi swung a pillow at Noya.

“What? It was just his foot, and he just washed it.” Noya batted the pillow away. “It's not like he stepped in dogshit.”

“Do you even get embarrassed, Noya?” Suga folded his arms under his pillow, resting his chin on top.

“Mmm, not really. I mean if I mess up a receive or something, then yeah.”

“You wouldn't get embarrassed even if Shimizu watched you lick Asahi's foot?” Suga pressed. Noya pursed his lips in thought.

“Probably not. Now if she asked me to lick HER foot, I might die...but not of embarrassment.” His eyebrows arched. “What about you, Suga-san? What is the most embarrassing thing you've done?”

“Um...well?” Suga glanced at Daichi. “I mean it was pretty bad when I got the warning from the ref at Prefecture Finals for yelling at you guys.” He offered. Daichi hissed a laugh.

“No no nooooo...that was nothing.” A grin spread across the captain's face. Suga narrowed his eyes.

“Daichi...” He warned.

“So last year, right before finals when you have all those extra long lectures,” Daichi plunged on ahead, oblivious to the danger he was getting into, “Suga fell asleep in a review lecture.” He snorted a laugh. “The instructor calls on him, it surprises him awake,” Suga screeched, throwing a pillow. “And he farted!” Daichi's laughter was muffled by Suga tackling him into his futon.

“Dammit Daichi, you said you wouldn't tell!!” Daichi kept laughing as Suga punched his shoulder repeatedly.

“Holy shit, Suga-san, that's awesome!” Noya cackled.

“Ever-everyone was dying!” Daichi gasped for breath.

“Did it stink!?” Suga kicked at Noya.

“Like a dead animal!” Daichi howled.

“Yea well, how about the time you fuckin set off the fire alarm fighting with the basketball captain on the way to lunch?” Suga slapped the back of Daichi's head.

“I did NOT.” Daichi got Suga into a headlock.

“You did, Daichi-san! It was hilarious!” Noya slapped the floor.

“Oh oh and when you split your pants walking upstairs?!” Suga continued.

“NO!!” Daichi clamped a hand over the setter's mouth.

“Oh oh Suga-san what about when he had his shirt on backwards for an entire practice?”

“When he ate too much at lunch, and puked rice out his nose?” Suga wriggled free of Daichi's grasp.

“Oh what did I miss?” Asahi returned from washing his foot.

“We're just talking about the most embarrassing shit we've done!” Noya crowed. “Daichi-san has us all beat.”

“Well, all Asahi has to do is try to talk...” Suga scoffed.

“Yea, he's pretty embarrassing just sitting there.” Daichi piled on.

“Hey Daichi, you remember telling us about how you threw a rock at a girl and hit her in the face because you had a crush on her?” Asahi interrupted in a loud voice. There was a beat of absolute silence before a loud sputter followed by Ennoshita coughing and choking on his water started the onslaught.

“WHAT!?”

“DUDE!!”

“Who throws rocks at people?” Noya exclaimed.

“What are you, a fuckin neanderthal!? Holy shit, Daichi!” Suga wiped tears from his cheeks. “Why did you tell Asahi and not me about that?”

“Gee, Suga, I wonder...” Daichi grumbled, cheeks red. “I didn't mean to tell anyone.” He continued, glaring holes in the ace. “It just kinda came out one time.”

“Haha yea, like Asahi-san!” Noya hooted, punching the ace in the arm.

“NOYA.” Suga crammed his hands over the libero's face. He and Daichi gave the now very red-faced Asahi guilty looks.

“What? I thought you guys knew?” Noya marveled, words muffled by Suga's hands.

“Well, pretty sure now everyone knows...” Daichi hissed.

“Noya, let's go get our showers.” Ennoshita snatched the back of Noya's collar, dragging the libero out of the room.

“Dude.”

“Asahi, you alright?” Daichi and Suga asked. Asahi pulled his hair loose, running his fingers through the ends before putting it back up into a bun.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm okay.” He mumbled. “I'm sure everyone already knew.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Noya shouldn't have announced it to the world, you know?” Suga offered. Asahi tossed a shoulder.

“It could be worse...” He sighed. “I could have thrown a rock at his face.” He smirked at Daichi before snagging his pillow. “By the way, I heard you were looking into getting a wig like the principal's since it looks so good on you...” Asahi sassed in a quiet voice. Daichi gaped at him before launching himself at the ace. Suga tugged at his shirt half-heartedly while Asahi cried for mercy before Ukai slapped the door open and yelled at them to quiet the fuck down.

 

On Valentine's Day, Suga and Asahi convinced Kiyoko to draw a heart on a rock, and stick it in Daichi's locker with a note that read: 'Please hit me in the face.'

 

On White Day, Daichi left them sacks of dogshit. He returned the rock to Kiyoko's locker with a movie ticket taped to it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I had a friend in hs whose best friend chased a girl around the playground with a large branch every day when they were in elementary school because he thought she was cute.  
> So the idea wasn't PURE crack. Just mostly.  
> Also, I'm sure Daichi didn't just leave paper bags with a few poop nuggets in Suga and Asahi's lockers. You know that asshole collected shit for weeks and wrapped it up nice and pretty like gifts. (He probably asked Kuroo's advice on how to get revenge.)  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! (thanks for comments/kudos!)  
> Leave the flames for the bags of dogshit, yea?


End file.
